paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Grease (PAW Patrol Version)
20140927 132732.jpg DO NOT EDIT please Summary Good Girl Dusty (who plays as Sandy) and Greaser Tex (who plays as Danny) fell in love over the summer. But when they unexpectedly discover they're now in the same high school, will they be able to rekindle their romance? Cast Dusty as Sandy ''' '''Tex as Danny Tundra as Rizzo Rocky as Kenickie Princess as Frenchy Zuma as Doody Ocean as Marty Chase as Sonny ' Skye as Jan' Marshall as Putzie Brutus as Leo Violet as Cha Cha ''' '''Rubble as Tom Mayor Goodway as Principal McGee Tyler as Frenchy's Guardian Angel Melody As Patty Jake As Coach Calhoun Amber as Vi the Waitress ''' '''Ryder as Vince Smoky as Mr. Lynch (type in the comments below of who should be: Eugene, Blanche, Mrs. Murdock, Nurse Wilkins, and Mr, Rudie) ''' '''Story Love is a many splendored thing 'Love ' 'is a many splendored thing ' Dusty: I'm going back to Texas, I might never see you again. Tex: Dont talk that way, Tex. Dusty: But its true. Ive just had the bestt summer of my life and now I have to go away. It isn't fair! Tex and Tex kiss Dusty: Tex, dont spoil it. Tex: Its not spoiling it, Dusty. It's only making it better. Dusty: Chase, is this the end? Tex: Of Course not. Its only the beginning. (On Radio) This is the main brain, Vince Fontaine. Beginning your day with the only way, music, music, music. Get out of bed, Its the first day of school. Dont be a slob, dont get a job. Go back to class, you can pass. And to start the day off nice and fine, Im gonna play a new old favorite of mine. I solve my problems. and I see the light. We got a loving thing. We got to feed it right. There aint no danger. we can go too far. We start believing now that we can be who we are. Grease is the word. They think our love is just a growing pain. Why dont they understand? Its just a crying shame. Their lips are lying, only real is real. We stop the fight right now. We got to be what we feel. Grease is the word. Is the word, is the word that you heard. Its got groove, its got meaning. Grease is time, Is the place, is the motion. Grease is the way we are feeling. We take the pressure and we throw it away. Conventionality belongs to yesterday. There is a chance that we can make it so far. We start believing now that we can be who we are. Grease is the word. Is the word, is the word that you heard. Its got groove, its got meaning. Grease is the time, is the place, is the motion. Now Grease is the way we are feeling. This is a life of illusion. Wrapped up in troubles. Laced in confusion. What are we doing here? We take pressure and we throw it away. Conventionality belongs to yesterday. There is a chance that we can make it so far. We start believing now that we can be who wer are. Grease is the word. Is the word, is the word that you heard. Its got groove, its got meaning. Grease is the time, is the place, is the motion. Grease is the way we are feeling. Grease is the word, is the word that youve heard. Its got groove, its got meaning. Grease is the time, is the place, is the motion. Grease is the way we are feeling. Grease is the word, is the word, is the word